


The Goose Plan

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [17]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F, Laughter, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: Aurora was always lovely, and Anna has feelings.
Relationships: Anna/Aurora (Disney)
Series: Disney femslash drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Goose Plan

Princess Aurora was always lovely. She walked smoothly, like she stepped off a cloud, like she was an invention of a storybook illustrator, all grace to a degree that music played in your head when you saw her.

Anna was not from a book, at least not unless the book was entitled _"How to be a Walking Disaster"_ or _"101 Ways to Make a Fool of Oneself in Public"_ or maybe even _"Putting a Foot in Your Mouth: I Did, Now so Can You!"._  
  


Anna thought she'd always resent Aurora for being too perfect until she heard her laugh. 

Aurora's laugh tinkled musically in the air and, while it was frustratingly perfect, Anna needed to hear it again.

And so Anna tried to be funny.

She crashed into things in front of Aurora, stepped on a rakes while showing her the stables, and each time Aurora reacted with a gently furrowed brow and softspoken admonition. 

"Oh, do be careful, Anna"

Anna had been quite close to trying to get a copy of _"101 Ways to Make a Fool of Oneself in Public"_ when inspiration struck for The Goose Plan.

The Goose Plan was not the cleverest of her plans so far, she had exhausted many that were better thought out to receive only a mere raised eyebrow and look of concern, but it did use objects Anna had on hand, namely geese, glue, and sheer force of will.

Thankfully Aurora found her before she got to far into laying it out.

"What are you doing?"

Anna was disappointed, it was so soon into The Goose Plan and she was already reached the concerned look.

The thought struck Anna that she was surrounded by geese with feathers in her hair and glue all over her hands, and must have looked insane. "I wanted to make you laugh." The words came out more pathetic than even they'd sounded in her head.

At this the Dawn Princess smiled and began to laugh. It started as a hum and then a wheeze and a snort then she'd run out of breath and fallen to the floor with Anna next to her. 

The next admonition came in the form of a note tucked into a jokebook.

_"There are ways to make me laugh that don't involve the improper use of geese._

_Love,_

_Rose"_

Anna cherished it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not terribly happy with this but I have a couple of thoughts. Anna grew up with no friends, I doubt that she's good at being deliberately funny or processing emotions but makes up for that with heart and this is basically a thought on how that might play out.


End file.
